Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 2
The following tracklistings are taken from the Decktician Logs, Vol. 2 (i), which covers Peel’s shows on Radio Luxembourg over the period January-June 1972. Please see Ken Garner’s message to the Peel Mailing List for further details. *Many thanks to Decktician, Ken for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Please add additional release/label information and links if known. (left side of sheet 2) A (numbered 1-13) *Manfred Mann’s Earth Band: Living Without You (LP - Manfred Mann's Earth Band) Philips 6308 086 (released 1972) *Bridget St John: Fly High (12'' ''single) Dandelion 2001-280 (released 1972)'' *Stan Freberg: The Old Payola Roll Blues Part 1 (single) (originally released 1960) Listed by Decktician as 'High School Blues' but almost certainly part one of song on a-side of single, with b-side played two tracks later. The lyrics feature the refrain "High school-oo-oo / High school-oo-oo / High school / High school / High school / Oo-oo", presumably prompting the name given to the song by Decktician (and possibly Peel). *Jerry Lee Lewis: Boogie-Woogie (LP - ) - original post. 1st guess: 'Lewis' Boogie' (LP - Live At The Star-Club, Hamburg, 1964) Philips There is also "Rockin' Pneumonia And The Boogie Woogie Flu", but it is a 7 inch (1965). *Stan Freberg: The Old Payola Roll Blues Part 2 (single) (originally released 1960) Listed by Decktician as 'High Payola School Blues Pt 2'. *Stackwaddy: I’m A Lover, Not A Fighter (originally posted as single) This track probably exists only on the above LP. 1st guess ''- LP 'Bugger Off' (Dandelion), ''(released 1972) *Can: Oh Yeah (LP – Tago Mago - United Artists - Cat No. UAD 69009/10) (released 1971) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Wind Quartets (2xLP - Prophets, Seers & Sages / My People Were Fair) Fly 1972 re-releaseThe original Prophets, Seers & Sages, The Angels Of The Ages album was released in 1968 by Regal Zonophone. The two tracks played here follow on the album. *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Conesuala (2xLP - Prophets, Seers & Sages / My People Were Fair) Fly 1972 re-release *Lindisfarne: Meet Me On The Corner (single) Charisma (released 4 Feb 1972) (entered UK charts 26 Feb 1972) *Led Zeppelin: Gallows Pole (LP – Led Zeppelin III) (released 1970) *Ray Dorset: Cold Blue Excursion (LP) Pye Rec. SLDPY 834 (released 1972) *Joshua Rifkin: Fig-Leaf Rag (LP - Piano Rags By Scott Joplin) Nonesuch Rec. H 71248 (released 1970) B (numbered 1-13) *Sutherland Brothers Band: The Pie (LP) Island (released 1972) *Shuk Richard & His Louisiana Aces: La Cote Farouche De La Vic (LP - Cajun Music: The Early 50's) Arhoolie Rec. (released 1969) The original post was 'La Cote Rouge'. Peel plays the track in 18 July 1970 show. *Medicine Head: On The Land (7" single) Dandelion *Duane Eddy: Tiger Love And Turnip Greens (LP - The "Twangs" The "Thang") Jamie Rec. (released 1959) (as a source, the LP is a guess) *Woods Band: Everytime (LP) Greenwich Gramophone Company (released 1971) *Love: Alone Again Or (LP - Forever Changes) Elektra (originally released 1967) *Nils Lofgren/ Grin: Please Don’t Hide (LP - Nils Lofgren/ Grin 1+1) Spindizzy (1971), Epic (1972) *Faces: Around The Plynth (LP - The First Step) Warner Bros. (released 1970) (original post: 'Plynth') *Small Faces: You Need Loving (LP - Small Faces) Decca (originally released 1966) *Brinsley Schwarz: Range War (LP - Silver Pistol) UA (released Feb. 1972) *Johnny Bond & Cowboy Copas: Eleven More Months And Ten More Days (LP - Var.: Spotlight On Country Music) Starday Rec. (released 1964) *Neil Young: Words (LP - Harvest - Reprise Cat. No. K54005 {1972}) *Help: TCA (LP - ) unknown (right) A (numbered 1-12) *Rolling Stones: The Under Assistant West Coast Promotion Man (LP - Rock 'N' Rolling Stones) Decca (released 1972) (Original post: 'West Coast Promo Man') *Don Nix: My Train’s Done Come And Gone (LP - Living By The Days) Elektra (released 1971) *Ry Cooder: Money Honey (LP - Into The Purple Valley) Reprise Rec. (released 1972) *Jim Capaldi: Eve (7" single) Island (released March 1972) *John Mayall And The Bluesbreakers: The Stumble (LP - A Hard Road) Decca (released 1967) *Kossof, Kirke, Tetsu & Rabbit: Dying Fire (LP) Island (released 1972) Originally posted as 'Quite Fire', so the above title is a guess. *Chuck Berry: Reelin’ And Rockin’ (LP - The London Chuck Berry Sessions) Chess (released 1972) *Asylum Choir: Ballad For A Soldier (LP - Asylum Choir - 2) Shelter Recording Company (released 1969) *Fairport Convention: Medley: The Lark In The Morning (LP - Liege and Lief, 1969 or The History Of Fairport Convention, 1972) Island (Originally posted as 'Jigs & Reels') ''See text below LP cover on 1972 link and 'product description' on 1969 LP link. *Captain Beefheart: Click Clack (LP – The Spotlight Kid) ''(released 1972) *Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen: Wine Do Yer Stuff (LP - Lost In The Ozone) Paramount (released 1971) *Country Joe & The Fish: Section 43 (LP - Electric Music For The Mind And Body) Vanguard Rec.; Fontana Rec.; (released 1967) B (numbered 1-13) *Loudon Wainwright III: Motel Blues (LP - Various: The New Age Of Atlantic - Atlantic Records) (released 1972) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Pagan Baby (LP - Pendulum) Fantasy Rec.; Liberty Rec.; (released 1970) *Python Lee Jackson: In A Broken Dream (7"single) Young Blood International (released 1972) *Buffalo Springfield: Bluebird (LP - Again) ATCO (released 1967) *Rolling Stones: Off The Hook (LP - The Rolling Stones, Now!) London Rec. (released 1965) (source is a guess) *Bridget St John: Fly High (single) Dandelion As this was featured earlier in the show, one of the 2 plays may be another track from the single. *Jo Jo Gunne: Run, Run, Run (7" single) Asylum Rec. (released 1972) *Yes: America (LP - Various: The New Age Of Atlantic - Atlantic Records) *Medicine Head: You & Me (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Polydor (released 1972) *Canned Heat: Rockin' With The King (7" single) UA (released 1972) (a guess; original post 'King Of Rock & Roll', single) *REO Speedwagon: Gypsy Woman's Passion (LP) Epic (released 1971) (originally posted as 'Gypsy Woman With Passion' ) *Pink Floyd: Astronomy Domine (LP - The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) EMI Columbia (released 1967) References Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Not Available Category:Radio Luxembourg